


Tiny problem

by carxies



Series: Almost like fate [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's nothing bad, M/M, Major Character Injury, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, daisuga wedding, single parent Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/pseuds/carxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and his new neighbor get on well, so well that Noya decides to ask him out. There's only one tiny problem standing between the two of them - Asahi doesn't date anyone unless his daughter approves them.</p><p>And she HATES Noya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora-san

"Daichi, it's time to wake up."

"Hhmm," the man mutters, holding his duvet closer to his body.

 

Sighing, Noya skips to the window and pulls the curtains apart. The sunlight reaches the room, hitting their faces.  "Time to wake up !"

"NOYA !"

"You said you came here to clear your mind, find answers, whatever, not to sleep," he says, shaking the pouting man on his sofa, "Come on."

"Fine, I'm awake."

"Good. I made breakfast."

 

His friend follows him to the small kitchen, sitting down. "Why do I have to be up so early ?"

"Because we should go out and have some fun," Noya grins, "I can't listen to your whines anymore. If you miss him so much, why don't you just go home already ?"

"Are you kicking me out ?" Daichi asks, running hand through his brown hair.

"No. Just saying."

 

A loud bang interrupts their breakfast and Noya, being the curious soul he is, runs out of the flat, still shirtless with his pyjama bottoms hanging on his hips. He ignores Daichi calling his name after him.

 

The only person in the hall is small girl, probably about eight years old. When she notices him, her eyes get even bigger and then she screams. Noya doesn't expects that at all and ends up screaming as well, staring back at the girl.

 

"Dad, there's some naked pervert here !" she yells even louder, making Noya stop.

"What ?"  he looks at her confused.

 

Another bang fills the hall, followed by heavy steps up the stairs. A tall man appears soon enough, quickly closing the space between them. As he comes closer, Noya notices his dark tied back hair along with a beard on his chin.

 

"Are you okay ?" the man asks, picking up the girl and looking at Noya.

 

Noya squeaks, stepping back. "I'm not a pervert, I swear, I just heard something-"

 

The man puts his daughter back on the floor, stepping even closer to Noya and he knows that this is it, this is how he gets a black eye on a beautiful Saturday morning.

 

"I'm sorry about that, it was our sofa. We're just moving in," he says and reaches out towards Noya, "It's nice to meet you."

 

Noya accepts the gesture and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. Do you need help ?"

 

The man pulls his hand away and sighs, wiping his forehead. "That would be really nice, if you have time."

"No problem," Noya grins, "I'll just put on some clothes and be right back."

 

His new neighbour nods and Noya runs back to his flat, getting dressed before skipping to the kitchen.

 

"Some new people are moving in, I'm gonna go help."

 

Daichi mumbles something about how he should be careful, but he's already halfway through the door. When he takes a second look at the man, he looks much better - mainly because Noya doesn't find him scary anymore. Maybe a bit too young to have such big kid, however Noya leaves that topic for now.

 

He helps him to carry the sofa and armchairs into a pretty empty apartment while the girl cheers for her dad. Which is cute, really. Except whenever the man isn't looking, she sends nasty looks towards Noya. He ignores that for now as well.

 

The noon comes sooner than Noya expects, however his stomach doesn't forget to tell him that he hasn't really eaten the whole morning. The man suggests they go out to grab some lunch, which Noya gladly accepts.

 

"I'm Noya, by the way," he grins as they walk to the near bistro.

"I'm Asahi, and this," he picks up the girl, "Is Sora."

 

Noya nods, smiling at her, but only earning another dirty look. _Right._

 

Once they sit down in front of each other while Asahi goes to the toilet, _he can't stand it anymore._

 

"What is your problem with me, Sora ?"

"It's Sora-san for you."

" _Oh my god_ ," Noya groans, slapping his own forehead, "Okay, _Sora-san_ , what is your problem with me ? I carried your bed and wardrobe to your room."

"I don't like you,” she says simply, barely paying any attention to him.

"Why ? Is it because you saw me without a shirt ? Or because I said your teddy wasn’t that cute ?"

 

She clicks her tongue, making Noya's frustration grow even more. He can't ask any further, because Asahi returns. He sits beside her and thanks Noya for looking after her.

 

" _No problem_ ," Noya mutters through his teeth as he watches the little girl smile at his dad.


	2. Adults and kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind the dirty looks he gets every three seconds. He doesn't mind the kicks under the table hitting his shin and knee. He doesn't mind having his food stolen right in front of his eyes when Asahi is looking away. But once she reaches for the one curly fry on his plate, the one curly fry in a bunch of regular ones, he's had just enough.

 

Noya decides to eat his frustration away. He cannot let some kid to get to him, he's an adult, and adults don't do that. No, adults are examples for kids. And Noya will make sure as hell to be a good one.

 

He doesn't mind. He doesn't mind the dirty looks he gets every three seconds. He doesn't mind the kicks under the table hitting his shin and knee. He doesn't mind having his food stolen right in front of his eyes when Asahi is looking away. But once she reaches for the one curly fry on his plate, _the one curly fry in a bunch of regular ones_ , he's had just enough.

 

He yanks the fork from the girl, stuffing the fry in his mouth and smirking at her. And it feels _great_. The fry itself tastes okay, but the feeling of victory building in his chest is amazing. The kid puffs her cheeks and frowns at him, kicking him again under the table. But Noya doesn't mind this time.

 

His victory lasts only until he realises that Asahi is, in fact, watching him. And probably for a while now. Sora is the one smirking now, only for a second, before she breaks out in loud sobs. Her father sighs sadly, pulling her to his side as he strokes her hair.

 

"You know you should ask first if you want something," he says softly, "Now, now. It's not a big deal, is it ?"

 

She calms down, nodding and mumbling something like an apology, but Noya isn't buying that. At least until Asahi gives him a look that's a mixture of disappointment and disapproval. Noya finds it hard not to see him as a father figure and not to feel guilty.

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, avoiding his gaze.

"It's okay. Shall I buy you new fries ?"

"No, there's no need."

 

The man smiles, wiping his daughter's cheeks. "What about I buy you both an ice cream on our way back ?"

 

Both Noya and Sora cheer up, nodding. It makes Asahi laugh, and God, it's an amazing sound, really. He gets up and goes to pay, leaving Noya alone with Sora again.

 

"Shouldn't you be in school ?" the girl asks suddenly.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in school ?" Noya repeats after her, even though he knows it's a stupid question, because they're just moving in.

 

"I will go next week. What about _you_ ?"

"I don't go to school," Noya replies.

"Why ? Did you get kicked out ?"

"No. I finished school few months ago."

"So you have only middle school ?"

"What ?!"

"Do you ?" she raises eyebrows.

"No ! I already finished high school and then college."

"How ?"

 

Noya sighs, rubbing his forehead. Kids are sure something. "You go there, learn, pass tests, and tadaa, you finished school."

"I know how school works, _idiot_ ," she rolls her eyes, "I mean how can a kid finish even college."

"A kid ?"

"Yeah, you're like 14. So how ?"

"I AM 25 !"

 

She frowns at him, her eyes wandering from his face to his hair and back, and then she says: " _Yeah_ _right_. I don't believe you."

 

Noya stares up at the ceiling, wondering what he's ever done to deserve this situation. Sure, there were few things that may not had been absolutely right or good, but he doesn't recall anything that bad.

 

 With a sigh, he pulls out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and shows the ID card to the kid in front of him. "See this number here ? That's the year when I was born. And it's definitely not 14 years ago."

 

The girl seems to be satisfied enough with that and lets the topic go until her father returns to them.

 

"Are you two ready to go ?"

"Yes, dad," she smiles widely and Noya just stares, wondering if it's the same kid from few moments ago.

 

-

 

Something cold collides with Noya's chest. He doesn't question it, he doesn't even look down. He just knows.

 

"Did you just throw your ice cream at me ?"

" _I slipped,”_ a sweet voice replies.

"Right."

 

He continues gazing in a distance quietly, debating if he should _slip_ as well. He decides against it, _he's an adult, for fuck's sake._

 

A tall man hurries back to them, his brown eyes wide as he sees the mess that Noya's t-shirt is.

 

"What happened to you ?"

"I'm sorry dad, I slipped," Sora sniffs, "It was an accident, I'm sorry."

"Now, now," Asahi soothes her, giving his own ice cream to her.

 

Noya only looks down once he feels someone -Asahi- wiping his t-shirt with a tissue. "I'm sorry about that. I will wash it for you once we're back."

 

"It's okay," Noya sighs, trying to ignore the hands moving against his chest, only a thin layer of clothing separating them from his skin.

"I will," Asahi demands, which is adorable in a special kind of way.

 

Noya ends up agreeing and coming back to their flat instead his own, where Daichi is probably writing a poem about his silver-haired love. Noya doesn’t understand what’s the big deal, why can’t Daichi just go back and tell him, but the man always refuse to explain the situation he’s got into.

 

He sits on the sofa in the living room while Sora is too busy attacking his feet with a car for Barbie.

 

"You know," he whispers, bending down. He ignores her scandalized look when she looks up at him being shirtless. "Once I meet your mom, I will tell her everything."

 

The girl stops her previous activity, frowning. "I have only daddy. My mommy is dead."

 

Oh shit.

_“Really ?”_

She nods. “But don’t try anything, dad doesn’t date guys like _you_.”

 

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora really is something :D And Noya is done


	3. Getting along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad doesn't date guys like you. What does that mean? He doesn't date guys at all?

_Dad doesn't date guys like you._ What does that mean? He doesn't date guys at all?

 

It would make sense; Noya has met far too many straight people in his life. Most of them felt like Noya had to come out to them, tell them about his sexuality just because it was different from theirs. Noya's always thought that's ridiculous. Why would he have to come out to everyone ? Do straight people come out to everyone they meet so no one feels like they've been _led on_ ? _No_. Do straight people gather their parents to tell them that they're straight ? _No_.

 

Sure, maybe that was the reason why his mother almost had a heart attack when she saw her son sticking his tongue into some other guy's throat - Noya wasn't that skilled back then, so of course it must have looked terrible. His only excuse was that he thought she wouldn't be home in like next two hours. And then there was the talk. Noya hated every second of it, honestly. When did you find out, how did you find out, are you _sure_ ?

 

Yes, under the influence of his straight friends in high school, he's been crazy about breasts and all that. But once he finally got to touch them, not this favourite memory, he realised that all the craziness was about to fit in more than actually having such desire. Girls were great, cute and beautiful, funny and hilarious, but not his thing. Noya loved girls, he just didn't want to get under their skirts. After this discovery, he's made many girl friends, maybe more than guy friends.

 

 _Dad doesn't date guys like you_. Does that mean that Asahi _does_ date guys, but Noya simply wasn't his type ? That would be okay too, however Noya already has the tiniest crush on his new neighbour, even though he knows he probably shouldn't.

 

It's actually been four days since he's met him, he thinks as he packs his camera and turns off the lights in the atelier. He's too distracted to notice his co-worker calling something, but the guy's already used to Noya's inability to pay attention to one thing for too long anyway.

 

Once he does notice him, he just grins. "Sorry. I will see you on Monday, yeah ?"

"Yeah," Kageyama mutters.

 

Noya quickly finishes packing and leaves the building, happily welcoming the upcoming days of freedom. No work tomorrow and then weekend. What could be better ?

 

As he opens the door to his flat, something is wrong. He hears Daichi telling what seems like a story in the living room, making Noya wonder if he's gone completely insane already. But when enters the room, he knows that he's the one going insane soon _, very soon._

"Noya ! Look, we have a visitor," Daichi calls with a smile.

 

Noya stares, with no shame, he stares at him.

 

"I see. What is Sora-san doing here ?"

"His dad came really worried that he's been unexpectedly called to work and he had no one to look after her. He of course looked for you, but I was here anyway, so I said I would do it until you return home."

"Right. So she's here."

"Yeah. She's an angel, isn't she ?"

 

Noya thinks he will have to kick the man to bring him back to reality. However, it seems like Sora is indeed behaving around Daichi. She sits on his lap, letting him braid her hair while she hums contentedly. _Maybe it was just a bad day for her_ , he thinks. _Maybe she's a good kid._

 

And then she turns to Noya with the nasty glare and Noya's blood starts boiling in his veins. So she just hates him. _Great_.

 

"I'm finished. Go have a look," Daichi announces.

 

The girl squeals and jumps up, running to the hall to check herself out on the big mirror there.

 

"Anyway, I actually have some things to do now, so I'm glad you're back."

"Are you kidding me ?"

"No," Daichi frowns and gets up, "Don't worry, she's behaving."

 

Noya sighs, closing his eyes as he hears Sora saying her bye to Daichi. _Did she just called him uncle ?_

 

They sit in front of each other in silence. The girl kicks Noya's knee time from time, but he's grown used to it by now.

 

"So. What will we do ?" he tries, putting on his friendliest smile.

"When will uncle Daichi be back ?"

"He's not your uncle."

"I like him more than you."

 

Another sigh leaves Noya's lips, deeper one this time. He scratches the back of his neck, thinking what you're actually supposed to do with kids.

 

"Yeah, I get that. Why ? I haven't done anything to you."

 

The girl shrugs, mumbling she doesn't know, but Noya knows damn right that she does know.

 

"You can tell me."

 

 

"I like your hair. I want to have two colours as well."

"Why don't you get it done then ?"

"Dad doesn't have time."

"Fine, I do."

 

 

 

Noya only starts to hesitate about his decisions as adult when the girl is already sitting in a chair way too big for her in the hair salon, a strip of her hair getting bleached. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it's kinda too late to back off now, isn't it ?

 

Sora seems to like her new hair, she even stops with the dirty looks for a while, which takes his worries about her dad's reaction away for a while. Sure, he might never let Noya look after her again, but that wouldn't be exactly bad, _right_ ?

 

 

 

Asahi knocks on the door few minutes after 7pm, just when Noya and Sora are having a dinner. He runs to open the door with half-full mouth, letting the man inside and guiding him towards the kitchen.

 

The poor man is purely shocked when he sees his daughter's hair. His eyes shoot from her to Noya and back before he forces out a smile.

 

"Sora, you look lovely. Has Noya done this ?"

"He took me to the salon," the girl nods.

"Can I talk to you for a while ?"

 

Noya's shoulders slump as he follows Asahi to the living room.

 

"I just want to say that I was just trying to get along with her and she likes it and it's just a stripe."

"It's just .. Call me the next time before you let her do something like this ?"

"Sure thing," Noya smiles, "Can I call you because of other things too ?"

 

The man shifts, moving his foot over the other as he avoids looking at Noya.

 

"Things ?"

"Would it be too much to ask you out ?"

 

Suddenly a sound of spoon falling on the floor fills the room and seconds later Sora stands between them, shaking her head furiously.

 

Asahi gazes at her and sighs before finally meeting Noya's eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to refuse that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seemed like things would go well for Noya .. Also, Daichi being Dadchi !


	4. Good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we still be friends though?" he asks quietly.
> 
> Noya only nods again. "No problem."
> 
> He relaxes when they finally leave him alone in the empty flat. He cleans up the dirty dishes, his mind occupied with strange thoughts. It's not a big deal, he reminds himself. He's been rejected before, many times. Not a big deal.

Noya nods. "No problem."

 

Asahi tells his daughter to go finish her dinner before they go home. The girl obeys and lets them stand in awkward silence. The tall man shifts on his spot as he looks at Noya.

 

"Can we still be friends though?" he asks quietly.

Noya only nods again. "No problem."

 

He relaxes when they finally leave him alone in the empty flat. He cleans up the dirty dishes, his mind occupied with strange thoughts. It's not a big deal, he reminds himself. He's been rejected before, many times. _Not a big deal._

 

 

-

 

 

"I will kinda miss you," Noya admits as he hugs Daichi.

"I'm sure you will," the man replies, laughing. "Take care and be good to kids."

 

Noya rolls his eyes, pulling away from the embrace. He replies with simple _'sure'_ and then reminds his friend to _go slow, talk about things and inform him about everything_. Then he watches Daichi get in the train, waving him for the last time before he disappears from Noya's sight.

 

With unusually bad mood, he returns to the flat, which suddenly feels awfully empty. He settles on the sofa, turning the TV on to watch something. He quickly finds that nothing i interesting enough for him, at least not now, so he gives up and turns the damn thing off again.

 

A knock on the door brings him back to reality and he already fears who it is when he goes to open it. His worries turn out to be right, Asahi standing right behind it.

 

It feels like a kick in the teeth. Noya isn't sure why, he just met the guy few days ago. And he barely knows anything about him. Maybe that's the problem. Part of Noya wants to know his favourite movie and food. He wants to know in which position he sleeps and how he drinks his morning coffee, if he drinks it. He just craves the knowledge of simple things.

 

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm so sorry to disturb, but could you please look after Sora ? I need to run to the grocery store and I don't want to wake her up."

 

Noya holds in a sigh, nodding. It won't be that bad if she's asleep, will it ? He locks the door before following Asahi to his apartment, settling on the sofa in the living room as he apologizes again. Noya assures him it's not a big deal before the man runs off.

 

Why would Noya want to ask this guy out anyway ? He wasn't his type, not at all, yet still something dragged him to Asahi. It doesn't make any sense, really.

 

 

A high-pitched scream tears him away from his own thoughts as he runs to the children room, turning the light on.

 

"Are you okay ?"

 

The girl sitting on the bed looks at him with wide scared eyes, shaking with sobs.

 

"W-where's daddy ?"

"He just went out to buy something. He will be back soon, I promise. Bad dream ?"

 

Sora nods, but her tears don't stop falling down. What do people do in situations like this ? Noya quickly realises he has no idea what to do with kids. He tries to remember what his parents did when he had a nightmare. His mother used to sing to him, however Noya can't sing for the love of God. He doubtfully sits on the bed beside her. He expects some protests or physical attack, but the girl only shifts closer to him and leans against his side.

 

 _Good. Would a hug be overdoing it ?_ Probably, so he only settles with one arm wrapped around the tiny shoulders. No resistance follows, surprising Noya enough to lose words for a few seconds. Once he recovers, he clears his throat.

 

"Want me to stay with you until your dad returns or until you fall asleep ?"

 

The girl only nods again, clinging to him for life. Noya feels like shit for having such bad thoughts about the kid. After all, she's only a kid. When he thinks about it, she must be only scared someone will take her dad, the only person she has, away from her. It's something unimaginable for Noya, whose parents are still happily together even after all the years. Sora lost her mother in an early age, maybe she doesn't even remember her. And all she has now is her dad.

 

Sure, that doesn't excuse her behaviour towards an adult, but it explains enough for now. When he checks the girl again, she's asleep, her cheeks still wet. He wipes the tears from them gently, careful not to wake her up. He lets her hug him until Asahi walks in the room, confusion clear on his face as Noya quietly sneaks out of the embrace and lies Sora down.

 

He follows the man to the living room, yawning widely.

 

"What happened ?" Asahi asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

"She had a bad dream," Noya explains. "She should be good now."

 

The tall man nods, scratching his chin sheepishly.

 

"Can I ask something ?"

"Sure."

"Was the man, erm, Daichi, your boyfriend ?"

 

Noya stares at Asahi before bursts into laughter. It takes good few moments before he can at least speak, tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

"Daichi ? No, oh god. He's my friend."

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," Asahi sighs.

It's alright, don't worry," Noya waves his hand and heads towards the door. "I'll see you. Good night."

“You can stay the night if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently suffering a huge writer block, which really sucks when you have two fics in progress
> 
> Oh my, I bet Noya is that kind of person who just cannot stay mad at kids because they're just tiny humans


	5. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya watches his hair fall gracefully to his shoulders, and since when has he a thing for long brown hair on tall guys who could crush him in their arms? He quickly pushes the though away, saving it for later, and mentally slaps himself for being so stupid. He bets that if there was a contest at making bad life decisions, he wouldn't win, because he would fuck up even that.

"What ?"

"I mean, we could watch something or talk or something," the man stutters.

" _Oh_."

 

They gaze at each other, the silence settling between them full of tension. _This could be a great chance to get to know Asahi_ , Noya thinks. Risky, for sure, because the more he knows, the harder it is to let go of his silly crush. And if the silly crush develops into something else, something more, something deeper, then ..

 

Then Noya is screwed up. What are the chances he will learn something that will repel him away from Asahi ? He can't imagine such thing even existing, which is an affect of the silly crush. He's aware of the risk, yet he ignores it. He ignores the quiet voice in the back of his head telling him not to do it, to just go home, and sits on the sofa as consent to Asahi's suggestion.

 

"I'll get something to drink. Beer?"

"Sure."

 

Asahi nods, going to the kitchen and Noya curses himself for being so weak when it comes to cute guys as he wipes his sweaty hands against his jeans. _It's just a friendly hangout_ , he reminds himself, just friends sitting together and drinking beer.

 

The tall man comes back with the drinks and some snacks, making some space on small coffee table, before putting everything down and untying his hair with a pleasant sigh. Noya watches his hair fall gracefully to his shoulders, _and since when has he a thing for long brown hair on tall guys who could crush him in their arms?_ He quickly pushes the though away, saving it for later, and mentally slaps himself for being so stupid. He bets that if there was a contest at making bad life decisions, he wouldn't win, because he would fuck up even that.

 

“Let’s watch something,” Asahi says and sits beside Noya, too close yet too far away.

 

During that one single night, Noya falls. He falls for small giggles and accidental hand touches while reaching for a snack at the same time. He falls for the deep eyes and shy smile. His heart beats faster and faster, threatening to jump out of his chest. It's not love, not yet, at least. It's pure admiration for the man who cares about his daughter more than anything and who offers his bed to Noya while he chooses the sofa. Noya doesn't agree, of course, and they both end up falling asleep on the cough. Well, at least Asahi does. Noya's mind is too busy trying to be reasonable at almost 1am.

 

Asahi wasn't his type - he wasn't going out during the night and sleeping during the day, he didn't play games or tricks. He wore his heart on his palm, as Noya quickly learned from the few interactions with him. Asahi was .. Too gentle for Noya. Noya liked them far from innocent, rough and tough, with dirty mind and dirty thoughts. It was the best for him.

 

At least he's always thought so.

 

 

The upcoming morning isn't peaceful how Noya would have expected. He is shaken awake by Asahi, who's in advanced stage of panic and close to tears. When he finds the reason why, he understands all the panic.

 

"Gone ?! Alone ?"

 

The man nods as Noya jumps to his feet. He can tell that Asahi is too worried to think or act rationally, so the responsibility of that falls into his lap.

 

"Okay, you stay here in case she comes back and I'll go look for her. If she's not back in ten minutes and I don't call you by then, call the police."

 

 

He himself is surprised how he came up with a smart plan so quickly, moreover in the _morning_ , as he sprints down the stairs. He realises he's not such a genius when he runs out of the house hopelessly, having no idea where a small schoolgirl, new in the town, could possibly go.

 

His heart aches at the thought of Asahi, too worried and too scared, panicking in the living room, while a stranger looks for his only kid. Noya curses, maybe too loudly, because some people turn around as he runs past them. _Hell yeah he will find her and bring her home._

Think, think, _think_. She's only eight, new in this town. Where could has she gone ? If she ran away, she must have gone somewhere where she likes it. What places does she like ?

 

Noya's eyes widen as he speeds up, running to the bistro at the edge of the town. He runs inside breathless, asking the waiter if he's seen her and bingo, she has been there. He finally finds her behind the building, sitting on the pile of huge stones and old bricks, which is fairly dangerous, however Sora looks just fine.

 

"Sora-san ? Are you okay ? What are you doing here ?"

"I ran away from home," she replies, looking down at Noya as he tries to get his lungs to function normally again.

 

"W-why ?"

 

The girl frowns, tiny wrinkles forming on her forehead. "You and dad."

 

"What about us ?"

"I saw you cuddling this morning."

 

Noya's jaw falls down as his mouth hangs open in shock. He scratches the back of his neck, trying to maintain himself, because this isn't a time to be blushing.

 

"It was just an accident. Me and your dad are only friends."

"Liar ! You want to take him away, don't you ?!"

 

He sighs, searching for the right words for the eight years old girl.

 

"No, I don't. You have only your dad and he has only you. But why can't I get a bit closer to you two ?"

 

She looks away, staying quiet until a soft sob escapes her lips at last. "I don't want daddy to hurt again. I don't want to see him cry again."

 

 

Noya slumps down to the ground, sitting in front of the pile, stretching out his legs as Sora cries. He lets her for a while, before he finally speaks up.

 

"You know, I don't want that either. I don't want to hurt your dad, or you."

"You promise ?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you can ask him out."

 

Noya looks up and smiles. "Thanks."

 

Sora decides to climb down, which is a very bad decision, because before Noya can react, the rocks are descending down and one lands directly on his leg, making him yell in pain after a loud crack. The girl rushes to him and tries to push it away, but it doesn't move an inch.

 

It ends up with her running to the bistro to get help and the manager, who happens to know Noya, scolding them both before calling an ambulance. Sora comes with him and Noya finds the time to text Asahi to come to the hospital and not to worry, because his precious daughter is not harmed.

 

 _Unlike Noya_ , who's currently lying in the hospital room with a broken leg and Sora playing games on his phone.

 

"The doctor said I can draw on it once it's dry. Can I ?"

"Sure," Noya sighs.

 

The girl puts his phone aside and climbs on the bed beside him and much to his surprise, snuggles to his side.

 

"Does it hurt ?"

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry."

 

Noya looks at her and nods, giving her a small smile. _She's just a kid, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora sure does have her reasons  
> Oh man, I had to google how you can break your leg, because I wasn't sure how Noya would do it when I started writing this.. But apparently you can break your leg if a huge rock falls on it :D


	6. Embarrassed and blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi arrives to the hospital like a complete mess, his hair far from his normally neat bun, falling to his shoulders, and his eyes wide with worry, even after Noya texted him that his daughter is not hurt. Noya quickly realises that the man is in fact worried about him, judging by the the way he gazes at the fresh white plaster covering his leg from knee down.

Asahi arrives to the hospital like a complete mess, his hair far from his normally neat bun, falling to his shoulders, and his eyes wide with worry, even after Noya texted him that his daughter is not hurt. Noya quickly realises that the man is in fact worried about him, judging by the the way he gazes at the fresh white plaster covering his leg from knee down. Sora snuggles closer to Noya's side, mumbling out quiet apologizes to her dad. Noya stays quiet, wrapping his arm around the tiny body of the girl beside him tighter.

 

"I'm so sorry," Asahi breathes out.

 

Noya shakes head gently, when he thinks about it, it's everybody's and nobody's fault. He decides not to put any blame on anyone. They wait until the plaster is completely dry, which takes quite a while considering how large area it covers. Sora falls asleep few minutes after Asahi's arrival, still pressed against Noya's body, leaving them both men in tense silence.

 

"I'm really sorry. God, what about your work ?" Asahi says and then sighs, "I don't know even what do you for living."

"I'm a photographer. And you ?"

"Garden designer."

 

Noya nods and gives him a small smile, trying to ease the tension. "Sounds like fun."

"Same for you. What do you photograph ?"

"Handsome guys mostly," Noya grins at him, "Want to come to the atelier sometime ?"

 

Asahi blushes at this, _blushes_ , and Noya's heart go crazy only because of the soft colour on his cheeks. He tears his eyes away from his face and stares down at his leg.

 

"It might complicate things a little, but it will be fine."

 

The taller man apologizes again, which Noya shakes off again, and then they both stay quiet once more.

 

 

Everything go smoothly until they're standing under the stairs, Noya with the support of crutches, and he realises that he is definitely not able to go up by himself, much to his anger. He hates relying on others, even more asking for help, however he's barely made it from the car to the building, using the stupid wooden things he's been given. Sure, they might be helpful, but Noya hasn't learned how to use them properly yet. Which is now a huge problem.

 

"I'll just carry you upstairs," Asahi announces like it's nothing while Noya prays for the earth to just swallow him.

 

The blush creeps on his face, he can feel the warmth it brings with it on his cheeks. He curses his younger himself for choosing a house without a lift (not that it bothered him until now).

 

"No," he chokes out, shaking his head furiously, "I'll manage."

 

The taller man sighs and puts on his dad expression, how _Noya calls it._ He bends down and the next thing Noya knows is that there's a strong arm under his knees and another supporting his back, holding his up in air. He blushes madly at the touch on his body. Sora snatches the crutches from his hands and runs up the stairs as Asahi calls after her to be careful.

 

He examines the face only few inches away from his own before the man looks back at him and Noya quickly jerks his head away. His heart beats rapidly in his chest the whole time Asahi carries him up the stairs like he doesn't weight anything at all. And _oh boy_ , Noya could get used to this, the muscular arms holding him to equally muscular chest, only if he wasn't this embarrassed.

 

Asahi doesn't head towards Noya's flat but his own instead, letting Sora unlock the door, before he walks to the living room and carefully sets Noya on the sofa. The lost of contact leaves him both relieved and somehow lonely, craving for just another few seconds.

 

 

"I think you should stay here so we can take care of you better. But, erm, if you want, you can stay at your place and we will be around as much as we can to help."

 

Noya looks up at the man confused, but then he understands the suggestion and blushes again. _Asahi plans to take care of him. He will get to spend more time with Asahi_. He feels selfish for his reply, but not bad. Asahi is offering and Noya simply takes it.

 

"You don't have to, you know. I'm not against it as long as I'm not a burden or bother for you."

 

Asahi shakes head, smiling down at him. "Not at all."

 

He manages to talk Asahi out of lending Noya his own bed, promising him that sofa is just fine for him. The next few days go without a single problem and Noya is almost scared when the peace will end.

 

 

-

 

 

He wakes up as something shifts beside him, lazily opening his eyes to find the source of all the movements. Sora sits on her heels by his legs, coloured markers lying on his stomach. He sighs and lies his head back down on the pillow.

 

"What are you doing ?"

"Drawing. Dad is making dinner."

 

He nods and closes his eyes, only opening them again when Sora shakes his arm to take a look. He sits up and observes the drawing on the now slightly dirty plaster. He grabs his phone and takes a picture of it, flipping it so he can look at it properly.

 

"It's dad, you and me," the girl grins at him.

"WHY AM I SMALLER THAN YOU ?"

 

Sora pouts, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. "Because you're smol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, Sora is my favourite \\(^~^)/


	7. A date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi in kitchen equals pure bliss. He skips from one shelf to another, picking up different seasoning each time. When he tastes his masterpiece, sometimes he nods in approval, sometimes he just shake head and get more ingredients. He often hums for himself, or even sings quietly as he stands before the stove, the joy from cooking clear on his face.
> 
> The smell reaches Noya already halfway through his way to the kitchen. He leans against the door frame, walking with the crutches still a bit difficult for him, and watches the man. Asahi catches him looking and smiles at him.

"Excuse me ?"

"You heard me."

 

Noya sighs, shaking his head, and slowly gets up, grabbing the crutches. He stumbles to the kitchen. Asahi in kitchen equals pure bliss. He skips from one shelf to another, picking up different seasoning each time. When he tastes his masterpiece, sometimes he nods in approval, sometimes he just shake head and get more ingredients. He often hums for himself, or even sings quietly as he stands before the stove, the joy from cooking clear on his face.

 

The smell reaches Noya already halfway through his way to the kitchen. He leans against the door frame, walking with the crutches still a bit difficult for him, and watches the man. Asahi catches him looking and smiles at him.

 

"It will be ready in few minutes."

Noya nods, "It smells good."

 

The taller man lowers his gaze and goes back to his previous activity, giving Noya another opportunity to enjoy watching him.

 

-

 

"Erm, just two plates ?"

 

Asahi nods, untying his hair and tying it into a bun again. "Sora's grandma is taking her for a dinner tonight and then she will stay with her, so it's just two of us. I hope you don't mind."

"No, _no_ , not at all. It will be fun."

 

Expect, after Sora leaves with the old lady, it's not fun at all. Asahi becomes all awkward, which Noya doesn't understand at all, and Noya himself becomes clumsy and nervous, which doesn't confuse him as much. He's aware of the fact he likes Asahi, he knows about his silly crush on the tall man. So the real question is what the hell is wrong with Asahi.

 

Being a big blushing mess after at least fifth accidental hand touch, he excuses himself to the bathroom, escaping the situation. He would normally stare at himself in the mirror to get it together, except it's way too high. He glares at the stool under the sink, the one Sora uses to brush her teeth. Maybe .. No. Noya can't get that low. Well, high, in fact. He groans in frustration and brushes hand through his hair, reminding himself that this isn't a date, just two friends having a dinner. Alone.

 

He groans again. "This feels like a date," he mutters angrily.

 

Why can't it be date ? Is it because Asahi doesn't like Noya that way ? Then why the hell he would act like this, why would he act the exact same way as Noya ? Why couldn't this be a date ? Was it because Asahi was a parent and Noya was 25 years old kid ?

 

"Are you okay ?" Asahi calls from the kitchen.

 

Noya sighs and makes his way back to the table, giving him apologetic smile as he sits down again.

 

"Sorry, it all takes a bit longer in this state."

 

As soon as his words leave his mouth, he regrets them, because Asahi nearly chokes on his food. Sure, this was worded poorly, especially while dining. Noya curses himself, he's never been one to be good at dates. But then again, _this isn’t a date._

 

They somehow manage to finish the delicious food without any other harm and move to the living room, the awkward atmosphere following them. The movie eases it a tiniest bit, at least until a kissing scene comes on. And then it's a making out scene. And then-

 

"I don't feel like watching this anymore," Asahi blurts out, turning the TV off and throwing the remote on the edge of the sofa.

 

Noya nods, already deciding what he will tell his mother when she asks him why he's gonna die alone.

 

They sit in silence until suddenly there's a shadow falling on Noya's face and soon after, soft lips pressing against his. It takes a moment for him to realise what's going on, that Asahi is actually kissing him, out of blue. His eyes shut automatically as he kisses him back, all the tension evaporating from the air, leaving just two of them, uncomfortably seated on the sofa, but Noya wouldn't change a thing. His hands quickly find their way to Asahi's neck and travel up until they tangle in his hair, careful not to tug on it. A pair of large hands rest on his cheeks as Asahi leans even closer to him, pushing him back into the sofa slightly.

 

Once the taller man breaks away, his heavy breathing hitting Noya's face, all Noya can do is observe the beauty in front of him. _Is it a date already ? Is it ?_

 

Without any warning, Asahi steals another kiss from his lips, however Noya don't mind at the slightest. No, he feels like jumping, if only it didn't mean pulling away from Asahi and his leg wasn't broken. The second kiss is much shorter, disturbed by a loud melody ringing from Asahi's pocket.

 

He answers the call in front of Noya, but once he hears whatever the message is, he gets up in shock and walks to his bedroom wordlessly. Noya doesn't follow him, deciding it will be for the best to give the man some space, although he worries a little. He lies down, occupying his mind with the kiss.

 

When Asahi doesn't come out even after almost twenty minutes, he struggles up and to the room. He knocks on the wooden door and waits a few seconds. Silent 'sorry' comes out, which worries Noya more, and he opens the door, peeking inside. The sight absolutely ruins his earlier happiness. Asahi on his bed, legs pressed against his chest while his arms hug them, tears streaming down his face.

 

"Are you okay ? If it's because of earlier, I'm-"

The man shakes head, avoiding Noya's gaze. "Then the phone call ?"

 

Asahi nods and chokes out a broken sob, the sound tearing Noya's heart in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this longer, but then I decided to save it for the next chapter ;)


	8. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is Sora okay ?" is the first question that pops in Noya's head.
> 
> It surprises him himself how in a split of second thousand scenarios flash in front of his sight, each worse than the previous. It obscures his mind with a fear and panic he can't explain.

"Is Sora okay ?" is the first question that pops in Noya's head.

 

It surprises him himself how in a split of second thousand scenarios flash in front of his sight, each worse than the previous. It obscures his mind with a fear and panic he can't explain.

 

"Yeah," Asahi nods quickly.

 

A huge burden falls from Noya's shoulders as he stumbles to the bed and sits beside the tall man. "Then what's wrong ?"

 

Asahi trembles, shaking his head before he covers his face with his hands. Noya sighs and shifts closer to him, as much as he can with the plaster on his leg, and gently strokes his hair. The man's chest rises and falls faster as he continues sobbing against his palms, Noya's attempt to calm him down failing miserably.

 

"I'm here," he whispers with a frown setting on his face, still combing his fingers through the messy brown hair.

 

Asahi removes his hands away from his tears stained face and in one smooth move pulls Noya on lap, hugging tightly. Noya obeys, wrapping his arms around Asahi's neck, and takes the hair tie off. The man doesn't complain, only soft whines vibrating against Noya's shoulder.

 

 _"I'm here,"_ he repeats as he rests his face in the crook of Asahi's neck, closing his eyes.

 

The taller man cries until his voice is hoarse and his eyes are red and puffy. Noya gently wipes any leftover tears from Asahi's cheeks with his thumbs, gazing at the man sadly.

 

"I'm sorry," Asahi mumbles, his voice deeper than usually.

"You don't have to talk about it, but you can totally talk to me about anything."

 

Noya waits for a reply, however Asahi only kisses him, his lips chapped and salty. Noya returns it, careful to be gentle, even if that's not really his thing. But right now, he's here to soothe Asahi and help him any way he can.

 

"I'm sorry," Asahi says again once he breaks the kiss, the words full of guilt.

 

Noya shakes head, holding his face so the man has no other option than to look him directly in the eye. "I'm here for you, just like you've been here for me."

 

"Thank you."

"No need to."

 

Noya shifts off Asahi's lap and settles between his legs instead to ease him off the weight. He hugs him again, listening to his breathing slowly steadying against his ear. They sit in silence until Asahi calms down completely, chest pressed to chest, large hands wandering over Noya's back. Noya wonders how this would feel if only sadness wasn't surrounding them in the small room, if only this was a gesture of something more.

 

"They want to take her away from me," Asahi states into dark, his tone emotionless after all the crying.

 

"What ? Who ? Why ?"

 

The taller man sighs and squeezes Noya's body tighter against his. "Can I tell you something I haven't told anyone, ever ?"

"Yeah."

 

"Sora isn't my child. She's my niece."

 

Before Noya can ask why she's with him instead, Asahi continues with an answer to his unspoken question.

 

"My sister died six years ago in a car accident. She was married at the time, but her husband refused to continue taking care of Sora after she passed away. My mom wanted to take her, but she was old and sick, so I quit school and made my niece my daughter."

 

The man takes a deep breath, clutching Noya's shirt in his fist.

 

"I haven't adopted her, because it takes ages since it's really complicated process, and she needed home at the moment. So on papers, I'm only her legal representative, not her father. But that doesn't matter, you know. She's my kid and I love her more than anything."

 

Noya places a soft kiss on his shoulder before he whispers: "Why do they want to take her away now then ? You take good care of her."

 

"Her father, after all these years, decided to apply for taking into care. I don't know why now, he's never even called to ask how she's doing."

"What a dick," Noya frowns. "But what will happen?"

"They will call her school, ask how she's doing. They will come to check how we live and talk to her. If they think everything is okay but he won't give up, then.. Then probably judicial procedure"

 

Noya doesn't ask anything else, he just holds Asahi and lets Asahi hold him. His adoration raises to a whole new level as he plays with the silky brown hair, thinking how anyone with clear mind could take Sora away from her loving and beloved dad. But then again, the world they live in is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how Noya thought that Asahi was a bit too young to have this old kid ? Well, he was right. 
> 
> Anyway, if you've read any other fic from the series, you might have noticed that in each one, I focus on different personal and social issues and problems. The focus here is clear, kids and parents.
> 
> I mostly have experience with stuff I write about, even in this fic, but I still did my research on this issue, about things I wasn't sure about (with my mom, who got really worried for a second, so I was forced to tell her it was for fanfic .....) So I'm curious, what do you think will happen next ?


	9. What matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya quickly realises what it really means having a child. It means loving so much until it tears your heart in pieces. It means pushing all the bad things away before they reach them. It means making a path for them, throwing all the sticks and stones away. It means always going in front of them, showing them the way - no matter how much dirt lands on your face, no matter how many cuts you receive, no matter how many times you fall.

How do you explain such situation to eight years old kid ? How do you tell her that some stranger suddenly wants to replace the spot of her father, depose the current one, who's been taking care of her for years, and take his place ? How do you explain that the man, who's spent countless nights restless because she kept crying for her mommy and daddy, is in fact her uncle ? And now some coward want to take her away, when she's learned all the things kids should know, ready to continue growing up into whatever she wants to.

 

You don't.

 

No matter how many calls the social welfare makes, no matter how many times Asahi has to meet up with someone, he protects the yet peaceful life of his daughter.

 

Noya quickly realises what it really means having a child. It means loving so much until it tears your heart in pieces. It means pushing all the bad things away before they reach them. It means making a path for them, throwing all the sticks and stones away.  It means always going in front of them, showing them the way - no matter how much dirt lands on your face, no matter how many cuts you receive, no matter how many times you fall.

 

For Asahi, it means putting on a mask every morning so Sora doesn't get any suspicion of his wounds, so she can keep living her happy life, while he fights to make things stay the way they are. And once the sun goes down and night occupies them, Noya tears the mask away, letting Asahi to take it all out on his lips. He craves the touch and some kind of relief from the burdens of life as much as Asahi, although their make outs stay only make outs.

 

Noya doesn't ask for labels to be put on the two of them, as long as Asahi's kisses belong to him and their bodies are pressed against each other when he falls asleep. He doesn't force the other man into talking about what they are or how they feel, this isn't a time for such things. What truly matters is that Noya is there for Asahi and Asahi is there for Noya, though the second case isn't much needed in this situation.

 

 

 

 

"When will dad be back ?" Sora asks, looking up from her homework.

 

Noya shrugs, ache in his heart as he lies again. "I don't know. He had to meet some people for work."

 

The girl pouts, putting her pen down and crossing her arms over her chest. "I needed to talk to him."

"About what ? Maybe I can help."

 

Sora sighs, looking him up and down before she gets up and walks to the sofa, sitting beside Noya.

 

"So ?"

"There's one boy in my class who's mean to me. My friend told me it means he likes me, but I don't see you and dad being mean to each other. So,  what should I do ?”

 

"He' mean to you ?"

"Yes."

 

He frowns and scratches his chin.

 

"Well, then stay away from him. You should be nice to people, especially to someone who you like. You should cherish them and help them out and be there for them so they feel special and safe. Got it ?"

"Yes," the girl nods, "So you and dad like each other ?"

 

Noya feels the blush creeping up his face, biting his bottom lip as he tries to reply to a question to which he doesn't really know the answer himself.

 

"What ? Hey, shouldn't you be doing your homework ? I promised your dad I will look after you."

"See ? That's what I'm talking about."

 

Noya curses the little girl for being too smart for her age as he reaches out and tickles her side. "Do your homework."

 

Sora giggles and shifts out of his reach, sticking her tongue before she returns to her previous spot and continues with the math homework.

 

 

Asahi comes back with a plastic bag full of food some minutes before 7pm. Sora's done with all the homework by then and she cheerfully helps her dad to put everything on its spot while Noya heats up the dinner.

 

Putting Sora to bed together becomes a habit. When Noya lies with Sora cuddled to him while Asahi reads her a fairy tale, he realises how painfully close even the small girl has grown to his heart. Once she falls asleep, they leave the room and move to the bedroom, Noya sitting on the bed.

 

"How did it go ?"

"Some lady will come here to talk to her tomorrow," Asahi sighs as he removes his shirt.

“You agreed to it ?”

“I had to.”

 

Noya nods, watching Asahi walk closer to him and lean down, capturing him for a kiss. He kisses the taller man back and wraps his arms around his neck, falling down until his back press against the bed sheets and Asahi on top of him.

 

"I wanted to ask something."

"Yeah ?" Asahi looks at him, resting on his forearms not to crush Noya under him.

 

His eyes are tired just like the night before, which hurts Noya, because he can't do much more than this, he can't do _anything_ , in fact.

 

"Forget it,” he mumbles, kissing the man again.

 

_It doesn’t matter._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noya would actually be a good parent, I think  
> Stop telling little girls that if some boy is mean to them, he likes them


	10. Real and not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think she's okay?" Asahi asks as they sit on the stairs outside the apartment.  
> "Of course she is."  
> "What if that woman scares her ? Or make her uncomfortable?"
> 
> "Don't worry," Noya pats his shoulder, "She's strong just like her dad."

As Asahi runs around the apartment to make sure every corner is clean, Sora has found better activity – trying to braid Noya’s hair, which isn’t exactly going as she has planned. She gives up after a good twenty minutes, pouting and claiming that her daddy’s hair is much better. Noya secretly agrees.

 

“Alright, remember to be polite and answer everything truthfully. Will you?”

“Yeah,” the girl sighs, “Why do I have to talk to someone?”

 

Asahi scratches the back of his neck, his eyes slipping towards Noya in panic.

 

“You don’t have to know everything,” he makes a face as he gently pokes her side.

 

She only pouts more than before, but lets her question go unanswered. Asahi breathes out in relief and reties his hair before he sits down beside Noya. His hand sneaks towards the taller man’s one and squeezes it. “It will be fine.”

 

Asahi nods, pecking Noya’s cheek while Sora isn't looking. Or at least he thinks so. However, nothing goes unseen by her eyes, so few seconds later her whines about adults being disgusting fill the whole flat. Noya laughs at this, saying her that most likely, she will be like this too in few years.

 

"No. I wouldn't want someone smol like you," she sticks her tongue out.

"You are still shorter than me!"

"I'm still going to grow up!"

 

 

"Do you think she's okay?" Asahi asks as they sit on the stairs outside the apartment.

"Of course she is."

"What if that woman scares her ? Or make her uncomfortable?"

"Don't worry," Noya pats his shoulder, "She's strong just like her dad."

 

The taller man blushes at the last sentence, avoiding Noya's gaze as he clears his throat. He plays with his own fingers for a while before he finally speaks up again.

 

"They're taking the plaster off tomorrow."

"Yeah."

 

Noya's heart sinks a little, without the white bother on his leg he has no valid reason to be with Asahi all the time. To be honest, he's gotten quite used to this domestic life. Waking up to see Asahi with his hair still messy and untied, sharing his favourite cereals with Sora while she shares hers. He's gotten used to sneakily watching Asahi work, secretly taking photos of him. He's gotten used to making food together and putting Sora to bed together. He's gotten used to being a couple - except they weren't.

 

"Noya ?"

 

He looks up to meet Asahi's worried eyes on him, probably looking for an answer why he's just been spacing out.

 

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About ?"

"If Kageyama didn't destroy the atelier without me," he chuckles half-heartedly.

 

Asahi's expression doesn't soften like it normally does. "Noya."

 

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck, palms sweaty.

 

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

 

What are they? Was he some kind of one-night-stand? Except Asahi's lips have found his own every night. So what all of the looks and touches mean? Was Asahi just lonely? Just looking for a distraction, a little bit of fun to make him forget the reality around them? No. Asahi wasn't that type and the signs have been there, Asahi likes Noya as well. So what is the reason he never asked him out? What is the reason they have never spoken about their feelings?

 

The door opens suddenly and a middle-aged woman walks out of the flat, looking at Asahi with unreadable expression. Shamefully, Noya doesn't pay any attention to their little exchange of words before Asahi helps him to get up.

 

They find the little girl curled on the sofa, holding her favourite toy to her chest as she looks up at them. Asahi announces he will go cook dinner and leaves the two of them alone.

 

"Cuddle?" she mumbles.

"Yeah."

 

As he goes to embrace her, Sora jumps down the sofa and runs off. She comes back with a piece of fabric, which turns out to be Asahi's t-shirt when she unfolds it and climbs on Noya's lap.

 

"What's this?"

"A cuddle t-shirt. I think you're worth it now."

 

Just like that, she stretches it out so both of them stick their heads through the biggest hole and Noya isn't really surprised that they fit into the t-shirt with no issue whatsoever. He is "smol", after all. Sora wraps her limbs around Noya's torso and rests her face against his neck, her soft breaths tickling his skin.

 

"How did it go?"

"The lady kept asking me weird questions."

"Did you answer them like dad told you?"

"Yeah."

 

As he gently rubs her back, he realises that the reason why he and Asahi probably cannot be together is the curled up girl on his lap. Asahi's a parent. Single one, moreover, with huge burden on his shoulders. And Noya is, well, Noya. A reckless kid in tiny adult body, who has been seeking dangerous lads and dangerous places, just to feel like he's living and not simply surviving.

 

And even though there's nothing wrong with the differences between two of them, it seems to be clear that the two of them live too different lives to combine them together. Asahi can't abandon his responsibilities and Noya can't try to help raising a kid.

 

“Noya?”

“Yes?”

“Is my dad really not my real dad?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this super late update- I was on holidays this whole week, and even though I thought I could update, I couldn't. I should be going back to normal updates now though and I'm starting a new (and most likely last) fic of this series.
> 
> Please do imagine Noya and tiny girl cuddling in one huge t-shirt


	11. To protect and impress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slips out of the t-shirt and off his lap, sitting on the sofa. The taller man takes a seat beside her while Noya stumbles to his feet and walks off to the bedroom. He slams the door shut and reaches under Asahi's bed to pull out his bag, tossing it on the sheets. He takes his clothes out of the closet, Asahi's closet, and starts re-folding it. However, as his fingers slip over the fabric that smell like Asahi's fabric softener, Asahi's room, that smell like Asahi, he abandons trying to pack orderly, and throws everything in the bag. Each toss is harder and angrier, tears slipping down his cheeks making him dizzy.

"What?"

"You heard me," the girl on his lap mumbles. "Answer me."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"The lady kept saying weird things. Is my dad my real dad?"

 

Noya sighs, scratching his arm as he tries to come up with a reply good enough to satisfy her. Asahi appears in the room before he can do so, giving him a pained look and nods.

 

"Maybe speak to your dad?"

 

Sora peeks up at him and then turns her eyes to Asahi. "Okay."

 

She slips out of the t-shirt and off his lap, sitting on the sofa. The taller man takes a seat beside her while Noya stumbles to his feet and walks off to the bedroom. He slams the door shut and reaches under Asahi's bed to pull out his bag, tossing it on the sheets. He takes his clothes out of the closet, Asahi's closet, and starts re-folding it. However, as his fingers slip over the fabric that smell like Asahi's fabric softener, Asahi's room, _that smell like Asahi_ , he abandons trying to pack orderly, and throws everything in the bag. Each toss is harder and angrier, tears slipping down his cheeks making him dizzy.

 

Why is he angry anyway? Because he can't help Asahi? Probably, but gods know how much he wishes he could. He would love to keep Sora's father far away from her and Asahi's little world, keep him far away from where he can't lay a finger o neither of them. But he cannot do it and the man is getting closer to them every minute, burning down everything that Asahi's built and destroying everything that Sora knows. And yet, he only sits around, watching quietly. It's unfair, _it's just so unfair_ , how cruel the world is.

 

He knows that leaving the flat in tears won’t help anything, especially now.

 

He sits beside the suitcase and waits till he calms down. He doesn't leave the room, he doesn't want to disturb the two. His little outburst takes its tax and he falls sleep curled around Asahi's pillow. Once he opens his eyes again, the taller man is sitting beside him, the suitcase forgotten on the floor.

 

"How did it go?" Noya asks softly.

"Good," Asahi smiles, "We're good. She's in bed already. Do you want me to heat up the dinner for you?"

"No," he mumbles and shifts on the sheets, "You won't tell me anything else?"

 

Asahi chuckles and runs his large hand through Noya's hair. "It went good. She was confused at first, but you know she's really smart. So when I was halfway through, she just stopped me and told me 'I hope you know you're my dad and I love you'. I was speechless."

 

Noya grins sleepily. How could he expect anything else from the tiny girl? Of course that would be her reaction - she loves her dad endlessly.

 

"I'm glad," he yawns.

 

He goes back to sleep easily, especially with Asahi playing with his hair and his warmth so close to Noya.

 

-

 

"Asahi, write me a list of the chores you do and I will do it instead of you!" Noya bows in front of the taller man.

"You just got the plaster off, I don't think-"

"I'm alright! Really! I feel like I could jump higher than ever!"

"Please don't!" Asahi yelps and then sighs, giving up, "Fine. I will do it, but you have to promise me that you will be carefully."

"You have my word Asahi."

 

He scratches his chin sheepishly and walks to the kitchen while Noya smirks victoriously. Everything is going according to his plan.

 

"This will end up terribly," Sora comments from her seat on the sofa.

"No, it won't."

 

It does.

 

He doesn't have any problems while doing the laundry, he's been doing that for years now. However, when it comes to hanging the clothes outside, the troubles start, because he can barely reach. But he manages. Next is doing the dishes. This is where he struggles once again, because Asahi is a fucking giant and all his shelves are way too high. Nothing a chair wouldn't fix.

 

By the time he gets to ironing, he's amazed how Asahi, who sits just few steps away, can do this every day and not just die out of boredom. Asahi makes the most of his free time and works o his latest project in peace. He looks breathtaking like this, concentrating on the paper in front of him, face illuminated by the sunshine peeking in the flat. Suddenly, Noya feels hot. Way too hot. Wait. He quickly looks down where he's burning a hole into Sora's t-shirt, her favourite one, much to his luck. He pulls the iron way, turning it off and groans, which causes Asahi to turn to his direction.

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

 

The man doesn't respond, only laughs.

 

"I don't think it's very funny," Sora walks to him, hands on hips.

"I know. I'm sorry."

 

The girl sighs and walks away, coming back wearing one of Noya's t-shirts. "This is mine now. It's only fair."

 

Noya drops his head and nods while Asahi cleans up, saying that he appreciates all the help. Sora tugs on his shirt and motions for his to lean down. When he does, she whispers in his ear: "Let's go out."

 

 

-

 

"So, where are we going?"

"You want to impress dad, right?"

"Yeaaah?"

"Yeah. So, you should buy him flowers. Some pretty ones. I know, roses!"

 

Noya laughs but agrees, holding her hand as they walk. They pick red roses, because they are "classy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought we were having angst ? Well, yeah, kind of
> 
> The Kagehina fic is out!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6821851/chapters/15572695


	12. Problems and solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man blushes the slightest and Noya is both extremely jealous that someone can be this hot and extremely happy that he can pull Asahi down to kiss him. He breaks the kiss when they hear a forced cough and turns to Sora standing in the door, dressed in suit familiar to Asahi's.

"I'm not doing that!" Noya groans as they stand in front of the door of Asahi's flat.

"Why not? They do it in fairy tales," Sora pouts.

"Because that would make me even smaller."

 

The girl looks him up and down as to measure him and then sighs, nodding in agreement. Noya knocks on the door and waits, the roses behind his back in poor attempt to hide them. Once Asahi opens the door, Sora automatically hugs his legs, babbling about how Noya ruined his surprise. The taller man gives them both confused look, so Noya sheepishly pulls the flowers from behind him. Although he knows he would have to do that sooner or later, he immediately feels too embarrassed to face Asahi and holds the roses to cover his blushing face.

 

"What's up with these?" Asahi asks as he picks up Sora, holding her on his hip.

"They're for you, dad. He ruined it, didn't he?"

 

The man laughs and shakes head. "Not at all, don't be so hard on him."

 

Just when Noya thinks he will soon burn to ashes on the spot, the flowers are gently taken away from him. Asahi gives him a warm smile as he accepts them and it's too much for Noya to handle, he just wants to either run away or kiss Asahi breathless. Sadly, he can't do the much better sounding option right now, so he only follows the two inside and closes the door after them.

 

The dinner goes as it always does, and before Noya knows it, Sora is already asleep and he finally gets his long awaited alone time with Asahi. He settles on his lap, fingers combing through the long hair while he observes Asahi's face only few inches away.

 

"Tired?" he asks before he kisses Asahi's closed eyelids.

"Not as much as usually," the man hums in response, "Thank you for the roses."

"Do you like them? I hope you do, I was as red as them."

 

Asahi laughs, his chest shaking against Noya's. "I love them."

 

Noya grins contently and kisses the man's forehead. "I'm glad."

 

-

 

Coming back home isn't as bad as Noya expected it to be. He barely gets the chance to miss either Asahi or Sora, because they make themselves like home whenever they're over, which is quite often to be fair. Not that Noya minds. It doesn't matter if they have dinner at his place or Asahi's, they always have it together. Sometimes Asahi still needs Noya to look after Sora, which is more fun than he would admit, especially if he's talking about the tiny cheeky girl. But it is fun, even though they get into trouble time from time, for having a food battle for example, and Asahi scolds them both. He cuddles with them afterwards nevertheless.

 

There's only one thing that bothers him. He and Asahi still aren't dating. Despite all the kisses and all the touches, there's no label on them, no string tying them together. At first, Noya ignores it, maybe Asahi is one of these people who don't feel the need to clarify their relationships. However, as months pass, it troubles him more and more. It’s mainly because he doesn't know how to refer to Asahi when he talks about him with other people (like Kageyama, who seems to have more feelings these days, but he won’t tell Noya anything about it, which is annoying). He isn't sure how to answer when he's asked if Asahi is his boyfriend, _because he would like to know that himself._

He drags his feet to the door to open it for Sora.

 

"Dad asks if you need help to tie your tie. He said you don't look like you know how to do it."

 

Noya is about to protest, but then he looks down at the mess he calls a tied tie and nods in defeat. He shuts the door closed and follows Sora to Asahi's flat, finding him in his dark suit standing in the living room. Noya sighs and rubs his forehead.

 

"Shouldn't Sora get changed as well?"

"I'm on it!" the girl yells and runs to her room.

 

Asahi turns to him and smiles widely. "I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah."

 

The man laughs and walks to Noya, closing the distance between them as he focuses on Noya's tie. His own sits perfectly around his neck, his suit fitting him like it's been made only for him. Noya thinks that maybe it was.

 

"Are you okay?" Asahi almost whispers while his fingers slide over Noya's neck.

"You just look amazing," Noya mutters.

 

The man blushes the slightest and Noya is both extremely jealous that someone can be this hot and extremely happy that he can pull Asahi down to kiss him. He breaks the kiss when they hear a forced cough and turns to Sora standing in the door, dressed in suit familiar to Asahi's.

 

"I thught you would have dress," Noya comments.

 

The girl clicks her tongue and scowls. "I can wear what I want to wear. Dresses are nice, but they're not comfy and I want to have fun on the wedding."

 

Noya nods, "Sounds like good reason. You look great."

 

Sora grins when Asahi compliments her as well. It makes Noya think once more about how great dad Asahi is. And it makes him anxious about their relationship once again.

 

-

 

"Cheesy, isn't it?" Noya asks as they find their seat, Asahi sitting in the middle so he and Sora can share the tall man.

"Maybe a little. I think it's nice. And they seem to be happy."

"They are. Daichi is head over heels in love and Suga-san is super nice."

 

Sora plays on Asahi's phone and Noya takes the opportunity, leaning closer to Asahi and whispers: "Asahi, are we dating or not?"

 

The man looks fairly shocked as he looks at Noya. "What?"

"Well .. You know.."

"Oh."

 

 _Oh_. Does this mean no?

 

"You never asked me to date you, so I thought you didn't want anything too serious, and I'm dad.."

"Yeah, I didn't ask _because_ you're dad."

" _Oh_ ,” Asahi bites his bottom lip and looks away.

"No, that's not what-"

"Look, it's starting."

 

 _Oh no_. Noya just fucked up, didn't he? He sighs and turns his attentions to the grooms, one looking happier than the other under a big sakura tree and Noya wonders if that will ever be him and Asahi. The ceremony is simple but beautiful and few tears are shed in the process. After they congratulate the newlyweds, Sora drags Suga-san god knows where and it leaves Noya and Asahi in awkward silence as they sit by the table. Asahi ignores him and avoids all the contact with Noya, even when Noya says his speech.

 

So he just sits quietly and watches Daichi and his husband dance to cheesy song while holding Sora between them, whispering something to each other and giggling.

 

"Asahi, the thing earlier.. What I said came out wrong. Like, really wrong."

"It's alright, Noya. I am dad. And I know not everyone can put up with that."

"No, you don't understand," Noya groans.

"Then explain it to me," Asahi replies sharply.

 

"I've never asked you to date me because you have Sora and you're such a good dad. And then the things started happening with her father and I just .. You're a single dad and you need someone who will help you, who can be parent as well, and I really suck at it so-"

 

" _Noya_. I'm not looking for another parent. I'm looking for someone who will love both me and Sora, who will be my partner and her friend."

"But-"

"I've told you before, didn't I ? All you need to ask me out is Sora's approval."

 

Noya jumps to his feet and grabs Asahi's hand to pull him up. He drags the man to the dance floor, almost running, searching for the couple dancing with Sora. When he does, he clears his throat and kneels down, looking up at her confused face.

 

"Sora, I would like to date your dad. I like him very much and I would like to call him my boyfriend. May I have your approval and blessing?"

 

The girl frowns, scratching her chin just like Asahi does when he's thinking. It makes Noya smile a little.

 

"Do you promise to cherish him and make him happy?"

"Even if it meant breaking _both_ my legs, yes."

"Dad? Do you like him?"

 

Asahi, along with few people from the dance floor, stares down at Noya. He can feel his heart going crazy, his hands sweating as he waits for the answer.

 

“I do.”

Sora claps happily, "Then you have my blessing. This is like a fairy tale!"

 

Before Noya knows it, he’s pulled up and lifted up of the ground, strong arms around his waist as Asahi kisses him. He returns the kiss, ignoring Suga-san’s giggles and Sora’s disgusted sounds as he wraps his limbs around Asahi.

“We are dating,” Asahi whispers once he breaks the kiss.

 

Noya grins widely and nods. “We are.”                      

 

 

When they get home that night, they find a single envelope addressed to Asahi. The social care has decided that Sora is in good hands and her going back to her father would only cause he trauma. What's more, they finally let Asahi adopt his daughter.

 

As Noya lies beside his now boyfriend, both too tired to speak, he thinks that maybe, _maybe_ things will finally be okay for Asahi and Sora.

 

 

-

 

 

A knock on the door interrupts Noya’s breakfast and he skips to the door, still shirtless with his pyjama bottom hanging on his hips.

 

There are two persons in the hall, small girl, just nine years old, and tall, very handsome man. When they see him peek out of the door, they both smile and the man hands him a suspicious looking box. It’s way heavier than Noya expects and when he looks inside, he meets the third love of his life.

 

“I call her Tiny problem," Sora announces.

 

The puppy looks up at him and barks.

 

"Why would you call her that?!"

"Because she peed on dad."

"We need new name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to end this so suddenly, I had it planned, but I'm a dumbass and forgot to change the number of chapters long time ago. I only realised today .. And yeah, I could have post it as two chapters, but for some reason, I didn't feel like it. Also, I didn't feel like writing any more angst, so everything worked out with Sora's father (and I managed to still keep it kinda realistic, at least what I know is that this would happen in the real situation)
> 
> There are so many things I like about this chapter, oh my .. 
> 
> I just wanted to say huge thank you for all the kudos and comments on this, it really kept me going and finish this :') 
> 
> The Kagehina fic is out!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6821851/chapters/15572695

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, check out the other fics in this series too and thanks for all the feedback on this, it always made my day


End file.
